Trying Too Hard
by Centroides
Summary: What happens when Chief and Casino both need to prove their worth, Actor has something to prove and all Garrison wants is to get the job done.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying Too Hard**

**Chapter 1**

The cons were sitting at the table in their room playing poker. Casino shuffled one last time, dealt the cards out and then sat back checking his cards. "You sure Guardians can't see through the cards?" asked Goniff as he tried to cover all the cards with his hands. He stole a glance at Chief.

"If he could then why does he always lose?" laughed Casino.

"Because you cheat," stated Actor.

"Who you calling a cheat?" he demanded, an angry edge to his voice.

"The last time I read the rules, dealing from the bottom of the deck is classed as cheating."

"It's only cheating if you win," he replied evenly.

"So you claim you did not cheat because I won the last hand," said Actor as he calmly repositioned the cards in his hand and re-fanned them. Casino shrugged. "You better watch out, Casino, with his superior hearing he could take over your job and you would be out." He smiled sweetly knowing that would hit home.

Casino covered with a confident, "takes more than a good ear, babe, you gotta have the touch," and he wiggled the fingers on his right hand. He smirked at Actor to show he could not be hurt by the likes of him.

"Wouldn't a 'elped me none," said Goniff as he tossed in his toothpick into the pot.

"Yeah? He could tell you if anyone was home so you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught," suggested Casino. Casino would not admit Actor had him worried. He also did not like that Goniff was so unconcerned, so cocky. He had to deflate him somehow.

"Simple observation does that," answered Goniff smugly.

"Hmmm," grunted Casino. That had not eased his worry. Could the Guardian replace him? Not if he got rid of him first or at least somehow put him in his place.

Play began. Goniff had a good hand and raised, Chief folded and sat watching the play. Not ready to give up on the sniping Casino said, "if your hearing's so good then why don't you tell us what's going on in Wardens office." He glanced over to the silent man.

"Can't," was the quiet reply.

"Whatta you mean, you can't? It's just down the stairs." He had stopped playing and sat glaring at his most recent victim. Any reaction was a good reaction.

"Gotta have a Handler." It was not an easy admission at least that was what he hoped they thought. It did not do to let anyone know the truth.

"Bullshit. Here, I handle you," he said as he stood up.

"Don't work that way," replied Chief angrily as he too stood and backed away.

"Come on. You afraid?" Now he was taunting him. "I dare ya." He was not to far convinced that he didn't notice the look on the Guardian's face. He stopped. "How about Actor?" He turned to the confidence man. "You try. You've seen what the Warden has to do." Casino was doing all right suggesting the possibilities but then he made the blunder that killed all his chances. Was it accidental, through ignorance or was he trying to put Chief in his place, a place he could never take his job from him? "Here, get on your knees and Actor'll handle you."

Chief saw red. He would not kneel again unless he was forced by the drugs. Garrison had told him not to, knew he hated it. The kneeling position put someone over you, dominating you. And to make it even worse it was Actor who was to dominate, to work him. Scenes from the porch when he had just gotten clean came to mind; Actor asking if he remembered his training. He exploded. Casino was closer and though he would not admit it, he was afraid of Actor, his size, strength and something unnamed.

Casino was a good fighter. He had plenty of street experience and knew all the tricks. He was prepared to humiliate the Guardian and thus prove his worth, an old prison tactic. Fortunately Chief's fear of Actor was enough to prevent him from slipping into a Rage where he would fight to the death. It was also fortunate for both men that Garrison entered the room. He quickly moved in and grabbed Chief's arm as he was about to throw a punch. This disruption barely registered but the persistence and Actor's assistance with Casino stopped the fight. The two angry men stood, breathing hard, eyeing each other.

"That's enough." The voice of authority. "We have a mission. Downstairs, now." They went, Chief in the lead, Casino and Garrison bringing up the rear. Casino was already planning how to avoid explaining what the fight was about.

The mission had started out well. They parachuted in, much to Casino's chagrin, and met their contact, Dorota. He was to take them to meet a man from the Polish Home Army Intelligence Unit. Word had reached Allied Intelligence that they had information about a German rocket testing area. Unwilling to accept the unsubstantiated report, the team was sent to investigate.

"Garrison?" the heavily accented man's voice whispered.

"One winter's night."

"Deserts another." The man stepped out of the trees. "Come, we must hurry."

Garrison paused. That was not the exact response. It was close and if the man's accent was any indication, his English was not the best. He would go but stay on his toes. He stepped into the clearing. "Donat?"

"Name is Dorota, not Donat. This way." In the limited light of the stars all they could see was a short heavyset man wearing a hat. He led them about one hundred meters to an old sedan parked at the edge of the trees.

He climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine as Garrison held the other front door. Goniff climbed in and moved to the center. The other three got into the back seat. Garrison was pleased that Actor had sat behind the driver. All he could do was hope that he had picked up on his worry. Meeting a contact was risky. Were they still loyal? There was always the chance they had been turned into a double agent. The other possibility if you had not seen a photo was that the contact had been replaced by an enemy agent. The altered return phrase was either due to his unfamiliarity with the language or the real contact had deliberately changed it. He would have to be very careful. He kept his hand lose on his lap under the flap of his jacket. That was as close to his shoulder holster as he could get without being obvious.

The forty minute drive to Freest was made in silence, their close proximity making them all uncomfortable. It probably would have been shorter but driving at night with the headlights covered meant driving very slowly. Chief knew that if they were alone he could have driven faster with his superior eyesight but he had no wish to reveal his abilities to this stranger especially since Garrison was worried. He could hear his heart beating and his breathing was at a rate faster than normal. He was worried and that meant Chief was worried too.

They finally reached their destination. It was hard to tell the size of the city because the windows were all blacked out. Eventually they reached the harbour. They all got out as their contact came around to Garrison's side. "There is boat, down the … the molo," and he pointed to the pier. "There, last boat. You go northeast. See light. That Carl. He help you there. Good?"

"Yes, Dorota," he said as he shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Punkt Zdobyty Fuksem." He stood watching as they crept down the pier. There was little chance anyone would be about but they could not take the chance.

The boat was a small sail boat with a motor. While Goniff and Chief untied the moorings Actor and Casino found the oars and once the others were on board they pushed off. It was hard navigating in the dark harbour with nothing but starlight so Chief stood by the mast and indicated what direction to go. Once clear of the harbour they started the motor and were soon chugging towards the far shore.

Unfortunately out of the protection of the harbour they began to feel the swells of the Baltic Sea. The far shore was an island that took the brunt of the waves but there was still enough movement to bother Goniff. He was looking decidedly green..

"Hey," said Casino in a gruff whisper. "I see a light off the port bow."

Garrison, at the wheel, looked in the indicated direction. There was a light. Looking to the mast, he swore. "Actor, take the wheel. Head for the light." Once his second was in position he leapt up to the deck and then to the mast where Chief was standing. He had one arm wrapped around the mast holding his body tight to it. He had not moved. Damn, thought Garrison, he's gotten lost. He tamped his anger down and placed a hand on the Guardian's shoulder. He waited then squeezed. "Chief?" There was no response. "Chief. You said if you tried too hard you get lost. Listen to my voice, Chief. You need to listen and come back. I'm here waiting. Come on, Chief, come on back." It flashed through his mind what he would have to do if this did not work. The nasty part pictured leaving him there as they carried out their mission. Would they have to carry him? Anger flared again but he was able to quash it as the Guardian took a deep breath and turned his head.

Chief was mortified. He had gotten lost. Stupid, stupid. He tried to sneak a look at his handler to see how mad he was. He was very mad if the tense jaw muscles were any indication. He looked down. As he thought to get on his knees the Handler turned and left. Well so much for trying to get on his good side. Stupid, he thought with disgust. He looked out ahead like he was supposed to and saw the light. There was no point to saying anything now, everyone must have seen it, everyone except him, the look out. Shame.

The engine ceased and they drifted toward the light. As they neared, they could see it was being held by a man in a small boat. The light was extinguished as he pulled along side. "Drop anchor and come on board. It's too shallow for her." The voice carried only a trace of accent. They did as instructed and Carl took up the oars and rowed to shore.

This time their transport was a flatbed farm truck so though the ride was rougher they were not as cramped this time. Carl explained to Garrison who sat up front with him that he could only take them by vehicle so far. They would have to walk about a quarter of a mile.

Carefully they approached the fence. From their vantage point they saw a large brick building several stories high. Though the windows were boarded over they could hear the sounds of industry. Even at this hour it was still busy. To the side of the building was a very large flat top mound. Outside the building dark shapes in the distance indicated roving guards. "There's dogs too," whispered Chief.

"Come, there is another place." They backed away as a dog began to bark. They gave the fence a wide birth before approaching again. This time they were able to see a gap in the mound. It was not a mound but a circular dike enclosing a flat area inside. There was a tall boxy structure in the center. Garrison had been briefed but in the dark it was just too hard to be sure. After a few minutes they retreated again.

"I want to see it in the daylight. Do you have a place we can stay?" Garrison's mind was whirling. He wanted to see inside but from the sound of the motors and the clanking of metal on metal, the place was busy even at this hour. Could he go in as a worker?

"Yes, Come."

Carl's home was not large but there was enough room for the men to sleep on the sitting room floor once the furniture was pushed back. It was not the most comfortable but it was only for a few hours. Chief was still feeling guilty about the incident on the boat but he figured he could make up for it. "I'll take the first watch."

"Casino." Garrison looked to the safecracker to make sure he had his attention. "You've got the first watch." He then flicked a look at the Guardian. His face was neutral but Chief knew what he was not saying.

Chief turned away and moved to the corner farthest from the others. He was being punished. Useless, that was all he was. Garrison didn't hate him but he did not want him either. No wonder, first he let them down on the boat and now he wasn't even trusted to stand watch. Useless.

He lay on the floor thinking, listening as the others settled. Goniff had curled up on the settee, Actor had sat in one of the high backed chairs with his long legs stretched out in front. He had turned slightly to the side to make room for Garrison's legs as he sat in the only other chair. Goniff was having a hard time getting comfortable. The fire had been banked so there was little light in the room. Chief looked around the room. He examined Actors shoes, right down to the stitching then pulled back. Next he listened to Goniff's heartbeat. It sounded a little different somehow. Did he have something wrong with his heart? He hoped not. No, it was okay now. He pulled back letting the heartbeat fade.

He used to do this with Goyen. She was the one who explained his abilities. He was a Guardian, the safe keeper of the people. She had taught him how to practice. He had always been fine when he was with her. Why? Was it because she was there or because he was happy and at peace, he was home? Would he ever feel like he was at home like he had there? Could he ever be happy with Garrison? Why did he feel that some day he could? What was it about the man? He listened to his heartbeat. It was strong and steady. And Actor? He switched over and listened to him breath. There was a solid strength in each of these men. Goyen had it too but there was also a warmth as well. She was a woman after all and had been as close as he had ever had to a real mother. Actor was capable of that kind of warmth but Garrison? He had never seen it. With him it was grim determination.

Then why was he drawn to him? Was he drawn or just … the lesser of all the evils in the world? Did he want to be free, on his own again? Alone, free to do as he pleased, struggle to stay free, to get enough to eat, to survive?

At least here … Garrison left him alone, as much as he left the others alone. He didn't push him around, or put him down. He had it good here, a whole lot better than where he had been before.

But what was good could be lost. It had happened before. He had better ….

Casino's heart rate had just jumped. Chief sat up, feeling the pull of his muscles, the hard floor then back to Casino. Nothing, just him taking several deep breaths. He was calming down, back to Goniff mumbling, and Casino. What ever it was must be all right now, his heart rate was approaching normal. He pulled back in time to hear Goniff. Who was Jeanette? Chief could not help the smile. Who ever she was, she had made Goniff very happy.

Yes, he had it good here and as long as Garrison treated him this way then he had better look after him. Maybe, just maybe he could prove himself, prove he was useful, worthwhile. One last check on Casino and then he had better get some sleep.

In the morning Carl brought them toast and tea. When they were finished Garrison and Actor prepared to go to the site again. Remembering his vow to look after the man Chief offered to go too. The officer said no, to stay with the other but Actor suggested he might be able to help. Garrison paused then agreed reluctantly. Chief knew this might be his last chance to redeem himself to Garrison. He had better be real careful.

Carl got in the cab and started the engine. The three men climbed up on the back. Garrison and Actor sat up near the cab and Chief sat at the back. At first he listened in as they tried to come up with a con to get a closer look. Then he tuned them out and listened to the surroundings. There was a low rumble like an explosion. He looked to Garrison but it did not look like he had heard it. He looked to the sky but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When they reached the drop off point they set out on foot with Chief in the lead. He listened ahead then back. This felt right. He belonged here.

When they were about fifty yards away Chief called a halt. He had heard something. Fearing making the same mistake as last night he moved closer to Garrison before listening in again. Suddenly he jumped, a look of shock on his face. "They shot'm," he whispered.

"Who?" They had all heard the gunshots, several all at once..

"I don't know. Musta bin the Krauts. They were scared, now they're dead. Four, I think."

Garrison turned to their guide, "You have people in there?"

Sadly Carl answered, "They're all my people. They're over five hundred civilians taken and forced to work." He looked away trying to hide the pain. "Maybe they tried to escape. I don't know."

"They blew som'um up. That's why the Krauts shot'm."

"How do you know this?" Carl was desperate for a reason to this insanity.

"I heard the explosion."

"What explosion? When?" Three pairs of eyes pinned him to the spot.

Chief knew he was heading for trouble. All he had wanted to do was give the guy some answers. "When we on the way. You were in the cab and you two were talkin'." He did not tell them that he had heard someone say 'sabotaz' just before the execution which he assumed meant sabotage.

That had changed the mission. Garrison had orders to scout the instillation, confirm what it was and get out. It was too big for them to destroy even if they could get any explosives. An air strike would have to be called and the place would be obliterated. He could not obliterate over 500 lives.

"Carl, can you get a message to them, let them know? Maybe we could get them out somehow."

"No. Security is too tight. Sometimes, but I never know when."

"Do you have enough people maybe we could attack just before and get them out?"

"No, I am sorry. They took all the men. There are only three my age, the rest are old. We have four guns and little ammunition left. We cannot fight them. I am sorry."

"Don't worry, Carl, we'll find a way." Garrison heard the anguish in his voice and tried to help. There had to be a way to destroy the facility without killing all the civilians trapped inside. He could not let the Germans continue.

"Lieutenant, what if we could find a way to clear the facility before the attack. The Germans would escape but so would the civilians," suggested Actor.

"Casino could build a stink bomb. We get inside and let it off," offered Actor.

"He know how to build one?"

"He has mentioned doing it in the past."

Actor and Garrison looked at each other, weighing the odds. "That might work said Garrison with a smile.

"What would you need?" Carl was hopeful at last.

"How bad a smell? Would they care enough about the workers to evacuate them? Could he make it smell like a gas leak?" The possibilities were going around in Garrison's head.

"Do we even need to have a smell? If we can get in, I can say I smell it," said Actor, warming to the con.

"They're going to say they can't smell anything." Carl did not want to take a chance.

"That is just it. They have been exposed to it for so long, they no longer notice. Are the workers lethargic, uncooperative? Those are some of the side effects of prolonged low level exposure."

Garrison smiled. It was believable. "Get them to load the workers on trucks and take them up wind. They need several hours of fresh air. Do you have enough people to take out the drivers?"

"There is a problem," said Carl sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying Too Hard**

**Chapter 2**

"The workers are kept in a labour camp about one and a half miles south. They would get all the fresh air they need there.."

The optimism was gone until Garrison spoke. "If the bombing is at night then the workers are out of danger." He paused then said, "I still want in there."

Of course you do, thought Actor.

"You said the workers were trucked in. Could we get on one of those trucks?"

"No. Security is too tight." He knew their situation was bad but the Allies did not seem to believe it.

"What about food? Do any of the locals make deliveries?" asked Garrison

"It comes with the military supplies." Carl was loosing his enthusiasm, the deaths had hit him hard.

"There has to be a way in," grouched the officer as he scowled at the instillation. In the day light they could see the large structure where the work was being done. A tall aerial track ran straight out to where he had seen the gap in the mound. Outside and off to the right was the large earthen mound. They could also see the top of the tower that sat in the middle of the enclosure. Garrison knew he could go back and tell Intelligence that something big was going on here but to actually see inside and maybe get the plans would be a real coup. But first he had to get inside.

Garrison felt Chief step closer, felt him brush up against his arm. He was about to step away but because this action was so unusual for Chief he turned to look and saw the far away look on his face, his head tipped slightly to the side, listening. Garrison stepped slightly behind the Guardian and placed his hand on his far shoulder while staring intently at the compound attempting to divert attention from his actions. Actor had been watching the officer in an attempt to follow a con so he saw the officers actions. Knowing what was going on he motioned to Carl and led him away. A Guardian's abilities were best kept from everyone.

Chief began to mutter. Garrison listened intently until Chief began to slur his words and leave longer and longer gaps between phrases. "All right, Chief. That enough. Time to come back." Chief had fallen silent, unmoving. Garrison moved closer, speaking closer to his ear, "That was good, Chief. Come on back." He increased the pressure squeezing Chief arm until he felt a deep breath being drawn. He waited a moment for Chief to get his bearings again before moving away saying, "Let's find Actor and get going." Chief caught up with his leader and angled off leading him to Carl and Actor. They were standing farther along the fence. From here they could see the narrow gauge track that ran into the walled area. They walked back to the truck and Carl drove them back to the others.

Assuming the engine noise would cover their conversation Garrison told Actor what Chief had heard and repeated. There were gaps where Chief had missed what was said as he repeated what he heard but there was enough there to know the instillation was expecting an inspection by a high ranking Nazi Officer. The Commandant was also worried about being behind schedule due to the acts of sabotage. This was their invitation into the compound.

"Carl, is there an airport nearby?" They had arrived back at Carl's house and were now discussing the next step.

"There is an airfield near by. It would be dangerous for a plane to land there. It is heavily guarded."

"If a plane landed, what road would they take to get to the instillation? Can you show me on a map?"

"Yes. Are you expecting anyone?"

"It is always possible that with the problem they are having with sabotage that Berlin will want to check up on the actions taken. I am hoping that someone will arrive. If we are ready then we can take their places and get in."

"Yes," said Carl as he smiled. He then looked at the map Garrison had laid out on the table, pointed out the airport and the road that would be travelled.

Garrison did not like keeping information from the people he was working with but Guardians were just to few and thus too valuable to take the chance. "Can we see the route?"

The men were in position waiting. This was always the hard part. The wait. Finally Chief turned and nodded. Garrison stepped out and waved, watched the return wave from down the road and stepped back. He placed his hand on the Guardians shoulder and waited. A minute later the lead motorcycle appeared then the open staff car. Chief raised the rifle, aimed and fired. The sound was only a microsecond before the muffled bang of the front tire exploding. The cycle continued on unaware but the car swerved then went off the road into the ditch. A second shot and the cycle rider went down. Casino, Goniff, Carl and Actor stepped out of the hedge with weapons drawn. The aide went for his gun and flew backward as a bullet ploughed into his head. The fact the four men from the hedge had not fired was not lost on the Germans.

Within five minutes the Americans and Brit were putting on the uniforms. Garrison and Actor were the officers, Casino the driver and Goniff the aide. Chief changed the tire as the others changed uniforms. The German soldiers had been stripped, had their hands tied and led through the break in the hedge. As Actor adjusted his cap a shot was heard, then two more. By the time Garrison made it to the gap the last shot was fired. Carl came out looking grim. This was not part of the plan and his face reflected his displeasure.

"That was for my brothers," Carl said as he brushed past. Chief finished changing into the cyclist gear. The sleeve and shoulder were torn as was the leg but as long as no one noticed there was no damage under the tears then it would be all right.

"I'll ride with you back to the truck," said Carl as he moved toward the fallen bike.

Chief panicked. "No. Get in the car."

"What's the problem? I just want a ride to my truck."

"Get. In. the Car." His voice matched the look on his face, cold, hard and ready it back it up. His hand was down ready for his knife.

Carl gave him a dirty look and turned back to the car.

Garrison was just getting comfortable in the back. He was going to have to be careful. The previous occupant was narrower across the shoulders. He saw the look on Carl's face as he approached. "What's going on?" He did not want any problems.

Carl just indicated Chief with a tip of his head and muttered something Garrison did not catch. He looked to Chief but he was just mounting the cycle. He would have too watch, it was not good to upset their contacts.

The two vehicles continued on to the gates of the compound. With real papers their entry was assured. When he met with the General who was the Chief of Staff he explained the flat tire. The General looked to the others and asked where his men were, the ones who had taken the car to the airport. Covering smoothly Actor told him they had died when the car had gone off the road. The driver had fallen out and hit his head. The cyclist had fallen and had been killed when the cycle fell on him. He was sorry but he had covered the bodies as well as he could and then added haughtily, that he certainly could not bring two dead bodies back with him. The General looked displeased but let it go. Actor quickly distracted the man by asking about the progress of the facility.

The tour began but not before Actor mentioned he wanted his driver and aide to remain in the General's office, the driver, a very competent man, had hurt his back when he was changing the tire. Goniff remained as well. The two senior officers and the General left. As they walked through the assembly area Garrison asked if the blue prints were kept secured. The General was very confident. Yes, he said they were as secure as the original in Berlin. Both Actor and Garrison managed to look pleased. Even if they stole these, it would not slow the Nazi war machine. The bombing would slow it but with another set they would be up and running quickly. The tour ended out in the test fire area. The General asked if they could stay for the test fire in two days but Actor, looking disappointed looked to Garrison who reminded him of a date with the Fuhrer himself in two days. The General was impressed though saddened that he could not show off his pride and joy.

The two impostors returned to the General's office for schnapps and cigars before returning to their vehicle where Chief had remained waiting. The General insisted on providing a truck and two drivers to bring back the dead and the vehicle so Actor and Garrison returned to their car with Casino as their driver. The two German drivers climbed into the cab causing Goniff and Chief to breath a sigh of relief as they climbed into the back of the truck. The thought of having to hide their identities was scary. Once they reached the airport the driver of the car asked about the dead soldiers. A gun was placed against his back and along with the other driver they were escorted onto the plane. Garrison climbed into the cockpit and fired up the engines. As he was taxiing he saw the pilot come running out of the tower. Pushing the plane as far as he dared they took off before the guns could be turned on them.

It was too noisy to talk, not that Chief had anything to say. He sat closest to the tail. Casino sat next to him. Both men held weapons on the two German soldiers. Chief had been watching Garrison and the others. Had they forgiven him for getting lost on the boat? He wanted to be accepted, at least, if not included. That was too much to ask for. If he kept fouling up then he was never going to be accepted. He watched.

The flight home was uneventful though the landing was scary. Garrison radioed ahead but was not sure he was believed when he identified himself. They taxied to a stop then sat waiting until they were surrounded by military vehicles bristling with weapons. Garrison opened the door and tossed the weapons out. He then stepped out with hands raised. He had removed the jacket and shirt emerging in his pants and undershirt. Actor followed in the same state of undress. They stepped away from the plane and waited. The other cons also disembarked slowly with the two enemy soldiers between them.

Once inside the Americans and Brit were released and given clothes to change into. The enemy soldiers were taken away. The Gorillas were debriefed. Casino had the plans from the Generals safe and Garrison and Actor were able to describe what they had seen. The mission had been a success.

Because Chief and Goniff had nothing to add, they had been left out of the meeting. Chief was glad in a way. He did not really want to be there when Garrison told them about how he had gotten lost. Unfortunately he was also not there when he had explained how he had known about the inspection.

By the time they returned to the estate, they were tired. Garrison insisted they eat so they could debrief amongst themselves. Based on what had happened before they left, Chief was sure Casino would say something about him. He did not. Casino was pleased with himself and his contribution enough that he had forgotten about Chief's error. Questions, comments and suggestions flew but none of them involved Chief. He preferred not being noticed but would have liked some acknowledgement as to his contribution. Not that anyone ever thanked a dog or a Guardian.

When they were finished Actor lagged behind. Once the others had left he posed his question. "Has he earned his keep?"

"Pardon?" asked Garrison genuinely confused.

"The Guardian. You wanted to leave him there on the boat when he went out. I was just wondering if you had changed your opinion?"

Garrison was startled. That was exactly what he had thought. He would have to be more careful if the con man could read him that easily. As for the Guardian … He had helped. He had given them the way in. But he did not thank the cons for doing their jobs. He did not thank Casino for getting the plans or Actor for doing his part. It was their job and he expected then to do it. "He did his job."

Actor knew now that Garrison had not changed his opinion. It was going to be an uphill battle. Garrison was stubborn. It would take time and that was a shame. Maybe if he talked to the officer, told him what he had heard, the bullying, the abuse the boy had had to endure. Maybe he would give him a chance. Though he, himself, had not ever had to endure what the Guardian had, he still could understand. He had watched the Guardian, ever since talking to him on the terrace. He knew there was more to him than Garrison was seeing.

Days later Garrison came back from London looking grim and visibly upset.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant." Actor greeted him amicably as he passed him in the hall. Garrison kept on walking, entered his office and shut the door behind him.

Actor gave him five minutes then knocked on the door. Hearing a response he entered. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

Garrison hesitated. All he wanted to do was tell him to get out. But, he had a right to know, he had been there. Garrison took another glass from the drawer and placed it on the desk top. He looked down at the desk, exhaled then stood up. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"I believe they are upstairs, though Chief may be in the courtyard." The cons had been given the use of the yard for exercise. Garrison had found that allowing them to put some distance between them had helped to diffuse the tension that occasionally built up.

"Get him upstairs with the others," he said as he grabbed the bottle and walked out of the room.

This was obviously very serious. The worst Actor could think of was they were to be disbanded and returned to prison, but why? Their last mission had been a success. They had gotten in, thanks to the Guardian, saw what was there and even brought out the plans. He called to Chief who was throwing stones at the garden wall. Once he saw the man was coming he turned and went slowly inside allowing Chief time to catch up. The two walked up to the second level and into the former games room where the cons were billeted.

Garrison had placed the bottle on the table. Normally this would have been an invitation but the expression on Garrison's face had kept them all in their places. He watched as the remaining members of his team came in and stood near the table. Seeing this, the other two came and joined them.

"I just got word while I was in London. The bomb run was successful, the facility at Peenemunde was destroyed."

Casino leaned forward with the start of a smile but a lot of confusion. "That's good news, right. It's what they wanted."

"Yes, Casino. It had to be destroyed. Unfortunately some of the bombs went wide." They did not get it. "They hit the barracks, no bomb shelters."

Someone breathed a quiet, "No"

"How many casualties?"

"I don't know."

They stood for a moment, thinking of Carl and "all his friends". There was nothing anyone could say. Garrison opened the bottle and cups appeared. They drank a toast to those who had died.

"At least the Allies got the plans," said Casino softly.

Garrison snorted. "You didn't tell'm," and he looked to Actor who just shook his head.

"Tell me what?"

Those were copies, the originals are in Berlin," said Actor. Casino looked to Garrison for confirmation and not liking what he saw.

"To make it worse, the plans we got were incomplete. There were pages missing."

"That was all that were there. There weren't any others or I would taken'm."

"No ones accusing you, Casino. They were probably in use somewhere at the time."

"Shit."

A second shot each drained the bottle but did not take away the pain. They had all come home alive but no one won that one.


End file.
